halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Matchmaking
After months of waiting, three players, John, Vincent, and Travis, finally get their hands on the much anticipated video game, Halo 3. There they will journey into the great world known as online multiplayer. Friends will be found and lost, bitter rivals will be made and fought, and memories will be formed for all time. It is now that they must battle through a land of sweltering deserts, frozen wastelands, and an assortment of other mind-bending terrains. This world, unforgiving and merciless, is known to man as, Matchmaking. - Description on YouTube Matchmaking, a Halo 3 Machinima created by Darkspire Films and hosted on both YouTube and Machinima.com, is a popular series made up of various comedic recordings (usually about 30 seconds to two minutes) starring three players: John, Vincent, and Travis. Plot Season 1 Episode 1: "In The Beginning" The episode mainly consists of John logging onto Halo 3 for the first time and meeting up with his longtime friend, Vincent, who invites him over to play some Matchmaking. The rest of the episode consists of Matchmaking's official Theme Song, which is featured only on this episode. Episode 2: "More Sand" This episode, John suggests that Sandtrap needs more sand, (To be accurate: Two Cubic Tons of Sand in one spot), which in return gets a quick retort from Vincent on how ridiculous the idea is due to how large the quantity of sand on Sandtrap is already. As Vincent tries to convince John how much two cubic tons of sand really is, a random brown Spartan throws down a flare and startles the two. Episode 3: "It's So Nice In Here" A white Spartan that Vincent was pursuing throws down a Bubble Shield, which Vincent oddly refrains from entering. The white Spartan proceeds to mock Vincent on how he can't get in and how it's so nice in here, only for the Bubble Shield to disperse a few seconds later. Vincent quickly kills the Spartan with a melee, as he stood speechless. Episode 4: "Like Us" While exploring Isolation on a Custom Game, John encounters two Elites, a green one and a purple one, who are jumping higher than usual. When John queries this, the green Elite explains how in Halo 3, you could lower gravity so you could jump higher. John tries this and jumps to enormous heights like the other two Elites, but accidentally plunges into one of the walls. This episode was also the unofficial debut of Travis's voice actor, who portrays the voice of the green Elite. Episode 5: "What Are You Doing?" On a Custom Game in Last Resort, John begins a series of impressive shooting and jumping scenes worthy of a dramatic machinima, but is interrupted by a green Spartan. John replies that he really was recording scenes for a machinima, which the green Spartan says is stupid since everyone does that. Episode 6: "What's Going On!?" While playing Matchmaking on Valhalla, John runs toward the Blue Base's Mancannon to find Vincent meleeing a Warthog into it. When John asks what he's doing while in the middle of a game, Vincent shows him the cheat he found on the internet by meleeing it into the Mancannon, where it begins to float in mid-air and splatter various members of the opposing team, who are completely defenseless against the invincible, floating Warthog. John and Vincent share glances as the Warthog proceeds to eliminate any survivors. Episode 7: "Get In That Thing" During a Matchmaking game on Sandtrap, John and Vincent find themselves pursued relentlessly by a white Spartan on a Mongoose driven by a red Elite. Finding it impossible to lose their pursuers on foot, Vincent suggests they take the Elephant in an attempt to outrun the Mongoose. At first, due to John's visual of the Mongoose gaining on the Elephant, it seems as though John and Vincent would be apprehended by the two players, but miraculously the Elephant is able to lose the Mongoose, which earns startled expressions from the Mongoose duo. Episode 8: "More Blood" After assassinating a purple Elite with an Energy Sword, John wonders what would happen if Bungie added more blood to the game, which led to thoughts of John encountering a tan Spartan who notifies him of downloadable content including more blood, which led to thoughts of John encounter a tan Spartan who had downloaded the content with more blood but not turning it on yet, which led to thoughts of various Spartans and Elites dying horrific, bloody deaths during a game on High Ground, which led to John concluding the game was fine as it was. Episode 9: "Travis" During a game of Oddball on Guardian, Vincent receives an invite from Travis, a previous WoW fan. John and Vincent join Travis's game only to find them on a Custom Game on Rat's Nest, where they find Travis walking into a wall. Travis mysteriously appears behind them while the two wonder why he's walking into a wall, and John and Vincent question why Travis left WoW, where Travis explained that he lacked the sufficient funds to play the game and was forced to downgrade to DSL, which caused the two Spartan to exclaim in surprise at the Elite's ping, which was 'fucking Red'. Soon after, Travis loads a Matchmaking game on Standoff and puts his horrendously high ping to good use, using lagging techniques to quickly approach the other team and kill them with an Energy Sword before they could react. As Travis approaches a white Spartan who begs for his life, Travis says that 'It is time for you to sleep, my friend.' and lags up to the Spartan, only to be killed by a quick melee from the Spartan, proving Vincent's point: Travis is useless during Matchmaking. Episode 10: "Set the Gun Down" Vincent is playing a game of Slayer on High Ground, and is coming under fire. He kills one of his attackers, but the other two get through the gates before he can gun them down with the turret he is using. He rips it off and prepares to kill them, but a blue Spartan immediately gets angry at him for ripping it off as if he is the one who owns it, complains that it took a long time to get balanced and it was expensive, despite the fact the turret would respawn mounted. Another group of players immediately join in hating Vincent, and, humiliated, Vincent walks off. As he does so, one Spartan curses at him. Episode 11: "Out there" While walking around on snowbound, Vincent sees John staring into the distance. John reveals that he has always wanted to to explore the world. When Vincent reminds John of the turrets surrounding the area. John says he attempted to get out of the map once but was stopped when the turrets turned around and yelled at him (with a British accent). John devises a plan to escape by making a distraction by making a local idiot run out there and get a secret weapon that Bungie hid in the game on the map. The idiot (correctly) disbelieves him. But when John throws a grenade out to the weapon was, he eagerly runs after it. Giving a chance to escape, the two however instead run into a barrier treated as if it was supposed to be ignored, unnoticed, or not taken into consideration, AKA invisible. After the turrets kill the idiot that ran out, they turn, shot and presumably kill John and Vincent. Episode 12: "Sniper has a Sniper Rifle" John and a few other players are trying to cross a map but are pinned down by a sniper. A player called The Bulldozer attempts to explain a strategy. Travis however claims he will be able to kill the sniper by lagging to a Barrel blade longrifle (a sniper rifle). John agrees that it is a good idea and Travis vanishes, but does not reappear. The Bulldozer offers to check if the coast is clear; when he does, John thinks he sees Bulldozer get shot but then quickly reappears, which he claims did not happen. After agreeing to simply storm the sniper, John gets set on fire by another player with an incineration grenade, a similar ending to the episode More Sand. Episode 13: "No Scope was Involved" While an EVA player is on The Pit, he gets a no scope on a guy coming around the corner. When a Hayabusa player asks what happened, the entire game stops when the other players hear of the scopeless kill. One player asks what’s going and the Hayabusa player along with every one else break into song and dance. Here are the lyrics to this fragtastic song: He got a no scope he didn’t scope his gun no no, no scope was involved He got a no scope and now he’s killed someone, they're dead, he shot him in the head He got a no scope, what a wondrous feat, what a marvelous kill, I concede What do you get when you get real stressed, quickly pull the trigger and hope for the best, call them a noob and hump their chest, I think you just got a no scope And where did your daddy go He abandoned you when you were only seven years old And living on the streets is cold you beg for food and money You beg for food and love You beg for food and care again No no no no no no no no no no Scope scope scope scope scope scope scope scope scope scope No no no no no no no no no no Scope scope scope scope scope scope scope scope scope scope He got a no, no, no scope John and Vincent arrive at the end of the song, wondering, "What the hell is this?" Followed by them is another player that asks what just happened. The episode ends just as the Hayabusa player begins to sing once again. Episode 14: "Farewell Travis" On Valhalla, John and Vincent get into a heated argument about John's voice resembling Rock Lee from Naruto (Darkspire Films noted this from the comments on YouTube.), but then stopped when they saw Travis staring into the distance. They approach Travis, which then swings his Energy Sword in surprise, startling the two players. John and Travis ask where Travis had been since he hadn't been on for a while, where he replies that, as he lagged to the Barrel Blade Longrifle, he instead was warped to the domain of the Guardians. The Sword Guardian, the unofficial leader of the Guardians introduces the guardians (Fuel Rod Guardian, Sniper Guardian, himself, and Pistol Guardian, in order.) and also comments on how the Rod guardian was the most teased and reviled of the guardians for being the most useless. The Sword Guardian brings up the previous game seen in Episode 12, where they all see that it was actually the Bulldozer that had modded, instead of Travis. Travis demands that he be set free, but the Sword Guardian orders that Travis be banned for wasting their time with his presence, which Travis replies that they were the ones that summoned him in the first place. As Travis is about to be banned, one of the guardians suggests that Travis could hunt down the Bulldozer and bring him to justice. Travis protests that he doesn't even know the Bulldozer and that he was just paired up with him in Matchmaking, but is unfortunately sent out of the realm before he could prove his point. Episode 15: "Blue Skinned Fiend" Returning back to Valhalla, Travis finished his tale of the Guardians, only to see John and Vincent attempting to get out of Valhalla, obliviously ignoring Travis's entire story. Vincent says that what he and John are doing are much more important than settling an account with the Guardians, but Travis begins to cry and plead with the two, saying that he cannot be banned because he "has no life." John finally decides to help their friend only so he can shut up. Travis opens up the list of Recent Players and finds the Bulldozer on an open Forge game, but before they can depart, an unknown Spartan is seen watching in the distance. Travis notices the Spartan and exclaims, causing the Spartan to flee. Travis decides that he thought he saw nothing and brings all of his friends to the open Forge game in High Ground. When they arrive, they see various random Spartans standing obliviously in the distance, no weapons in hand. Travis notes that they might be some sort of puppets controlled by a necromancer, but John melees one and the Spartan exclaims, disproving Travis's point. The Bulldozer then appears, followed by the crack of thunder (which the Bulldozer noted as odd). The Bulldozer uses his modding skills to slowly descend toward the three players, noting that he knew why Travis had followed him into his game and that he was not going to come willingly. Travis replies that he was hoping for a fight "you Blue Skinned Fiend." and engages the modder in battle. The two are matched in combat, with Travis's horrible lag matching up to the Bulldozer's modding skills. After a brief, but intense energy sword fight, the battle reaches a standstill. Travis hears a sound behind him and turns in surprise; only to see the same Spartan that John had meleed earlier (this time holding a Battle Rifle), walking in the clearing. Travis turns again just to see the Bulldozer knock him into the ground. John exclaims that Travis is screwed and that they should flee, but then realizes something about the game and seemingly vanishes into thin air. Travis and the Bulldozer confront each other once again, the Bulldozer noting the similarities between the two. He said that they were both kind but willing to do anything to stay an active member of XBL, and that he was not going to be banned. Travis reminds the Bulldozer, however, that he forgot one important thing about the game. The Bulldozer asks what, and Travis replies, "This is a Forge game!" John then appears in Monitor (editor) form, dropping a crate on the Bulldozer and knocking him unconscious. While the three rejoice at the defeat of the modder, John then asks what they do now, which leaves the three in an awkward silence. Episode 16: "Destiny" The end of Season One, and the longest episode to date. It first starts off on Avalanche, where a yellow Spartan shows up and wanders into an abandoned structure, calling out to see if anyone was around. Seeing how it was completely deserted, the Spartan is almost immediately confronted afterward by a voice talking about "his destiny.” although it turned out to merely be a commercial for a fragrant for women on the radio. Once he turned off the radio, the Spartan turned and saw someone approaching him off-screen, with only footsteps audible. Returning back to the heroes of the story, Vincent and Travis try to devise a way to transport the Bulldozer's body to the Guardians. John reminds them that it was still a video game, and that the Bulldozer had respawned five minutes ago. Travis replies that that is irrelevant at the time and they had to focus their efforts on transporting the Bulldozer to the guardians. Right as John begins to leave to build a ramp to assist his friends, the three are confronted by the Guardians' servant and the Spartan that had spied on them earlier in Valhalla, xxPwnage223. He tells them that he has looked over their progress since they departed, and since they have completed their quest, he would use the dominion he had over the game and transport the party to the Guardians. Before he leaves, a problem arrives with his NAT settings, which, after the three offered similarly useless solutions to the problem, xxPwnage223 reset his console and returned to the game, successfully transporting the four to the Guardians on his second try. The three traversed the Realm of Ban Walkway (A running gag for the Guardians, as they reside in the Realm of Ban and all of the regions had the Realm of Ban in their name, most notably the Realm of Ban Walkway and the Realm of Ban Banner.) and arrived at the circle of the Guardians, where the three witness three players being banned for copyright infringement in their machinima. The Sword Guardian summons the three, commenting that they had fulfilled his task admirably and that the modder was safely imprisoned behind the Realm of Ban Barrier. As the three turn to leave, however, the Sword Guardian reminds Travis that their agreement had not relived him of his punishment. While Travis protests that this is unfair, John and Vincent try to dissuade the guardians that they were forced to come along with Travis, only to learn unfortunately that attempting to leave the boundaries that Bungie had set in the maps (leaving the maps) was an offense punishable by banning (or by death, as the Sword Guardian previous stated before being corrected.). The Sword Guardian then summons the Banhammer once again (and criticizes the angelic chorus that comes with it) and suggests that they start with the Bulldozer, only for the Bulldozer to escape the Realm of Ban Barrier and use his modding skills to create an explosion. In the midst of the turmoil, the Sword Guardian demands that the Bulldozer, along with John, Vincent and Travis be banned immediately, while John screams for help. The dramatic conflict abruptly ends as the Bulldozer flees from the scene, yelling "See ya later, you fucking retards!” Without the Bulldozer to aid them, John, Vincent, and Travis were quickly struck by the Banhammer and plummeted into the depths of the Realm of Ban, presumably banned. The episode concludes with a doctor looking over the situation of a patient that had recently arrived, speculated to either be John, Vincent, Travis, or the yellow Spartan noted earlier in the episode. The doctor stands over the patient, easing him by saying that it was going to be all right. Season 2 Episode 17 Reported by Darkspire Films to be released sometime in Fall 2008. The recent Season 2 teaser showed John, Vincent, and Travis being spoken to by a gray Elite, saying that people came, bringing with them war, which the Elite said people had not anticipated, and that they came for them. Characters Main Characters John The player many believe to be the main protagonist of the machinima. John was a new player to Halo 3 as noted in Episode 1, where he said to Vincent that he just got the game. In the first episodes of the series, John was noted to be new to some of the features of Halo 3; primarily the ability to jump higher, but later on in the series was developed to be more sensible and aware of the game's limitations and strategies than both Vincent and Travis. He is easily distinguished by his blue armor and Mark V helmet. Vincent John's best friend, Vincent is introduced as John's friend and a more experienced player than John, noted for having a creative mind to some extent (such as the two cubic tons of sand and the turret machine gun), although most of his ideas were told to be stupid. Vincent is also characterized by his viewpoint of Halo to be somewhat like Travis's, as he believes that Bulldozer was lying unconscious when he really just respawned a few seconds after being knocked unconscious by John in Monitor form. He is seen as a yellow Spartan with a CQB helmet. Travis The most peculiar and skilled of the players, Travis is an ex-World of Warcraft (WoW) fan, ending his addiction to the game when he lacked the sufficient funds to pay the subscription due to quitting his job. Travis is lethal due to his ability with the Energy Sword and by abusing his ping due to his Dial-up connection, proving to be a deadly opponent. He is also noted for his speech, which referenced WoW in almost every possibility. He is the only main Elite character, a red model with normal Combat harness. Major Characters The Guardians The Guardians (Sword Guardian, Sniper Guardian, Rod Guardian, and Pistol Guardian in order of introduction) are the overseers of the gaming world. Like the deaths that are labeled as by the guardians in a normal Halo 2 or 3 game, the Guardians are swift and decisive in their punishments, rarely merciful and never willing to accept a pleaded case. Sometimes they give a warning, as stated in the dispute between them and the players accused of copyright infringement, but most of the time they use the Banhammer first and ask questions later. The Sword Guardian is the apparent leader of the Guardians. All of the guardians are shown as white Spartans in standard Mark VI. The Bulldozer The Bulldozer is a Spartan who Travis and John originally met in a game of matchmaking. When Travis failed to acquire a sniper rifle due to his summoning to the realm of ban, the Bulldozer offered to look, and was sniped in the face. However, he appears where he was before he looked, confusing John. The matter was forgotten when a player set John on fire. In Episode 14, the Guardians declare the bulldozer a modder and force Travis to go after him. Travis, John and Vincent defeat him in a game of Forge and bring him to the realm of the Guardians, but the Bulldozer escapes (declaring "So long, you f'ing retards) and John, Travis and Vincent are hit by the banhammer (although for some reason they seem to still be playing later). Running Jokes The "Look what I found" Spartan Noted for his appearances in Episode 2 and 12, where he attempted to show off the items that he had found in-game (Flare and Incineration Grenade, respectively), but ends up harming John in the process. His appearances appeared at the end of each episode, and only lasted about a second or so.